


Stars Away

by Fawnae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien AU, Alien! Oikawa, Fluffy Romance stuff, Future AU, Galactic War, Human! Iwaizumi, I still don't know how to make tags, I'm sorry I know hes a bean but it works too well, M/M, Maybe suggest tags?, Oikawa escapes from war, Oikawa is a Alien, Planets, Sorry all you sinners im gonna feed you fluff so sweet your teeth will rot, Stars, Ushijima is bad, and a prince, basically will mention a lot of characters, etc etc - Freeform, galactic travel, implied sexual relationship, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnae/pseuds/Fawnae
Summary: A time that doesn't exist, in an Alternate Universe far far away...When the infamous Shiratorizawa Empire launches an attack on the peaceful planet of Aoba Josai, Oikawa is forced to flee his home and the people he loves, to save himself and his blood line. However when his space craft is suddenly attacked, forcing him into a black hole, he ends up galaxies away from the place he calls home, at a small little blue planet called Earth...Iwaizumi, a complete loner on his loner island in the middle of freaking nowhere, guesses he's probably watched too many space movies when a silvery craft landed in the ocean not to far from him. What can this only spell?..All out galactic disaster...





	1. Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Welcome to my new story! Unfortunately, I will probably will not be posting a chapter until sometime tonight, or this weekend depending on time, and this only posted because I don't know how to make drafts yet, whoops. BUT I'm so excited for this!!!! I will also be writing another haikyuu fic in the future, when I finish one of the two I have now started. So just sit back and enjoy the ride.
> 
>  ALSO. This fic will not contain any sexual scenes or anything in that nature. I want all people to be able to read and enjoy this. There will be mentions of it in the past or future, but I will not write it. The rating will mostly be for language and violence. So Sorry if that was what you were looking for. 
> 
> So stay tuned my friends! and also...
> 
> did anyone catch the reference in my summary? 

Aoba Josai. One of the many planets that hosts life in this vast universe. It is larger than most habitable planets, but has been around just as long and doesn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. It’s single star solar system, provides this planet with three primary seasons, Lunfel (A season of mild weather and extreme flora and fauna growth), Sunafel (A slightly hotter and more rainy season which seems to function as a planetary incubator), and Fellafal ( A cooler season in which growth seems to temporarily rest.) The days last approximately 32 hours, 20 of which are mostly dark and of those 20, 10 are in complete darkness except for the planet’s own light sources and very distant stars. It’s two moons twin one another, following each other across the sky every night and gently tug on the lakes that fill the planet’s basins.  While Aoba Josai does not have oceans upon its skin, it does not lack water. Rainfall amongst its great emerald canopy is common, leaving its forests and creatures to thrive in its cradle of plenty.

 The plants of Aoba Josai were definitely to be said unique. They never hungered or found themselves in thirst, allowing trees to reach their branches into the thinnest parts of the atmosphere and their roots to burrow so deep to be warmed by its core. They provided plentiful fruit to the creatures that live among their inviting trunks and shading leaves and gave life to even the weakest. These Flora, are much more intelligent than you think. They understand the world they live on in a deep spiritual level. No words or emotions were needed, just the constant connection of spiritual life on this planet. When one perished, all will feel and all shall mourn in equal understanding.

 Something rather peculiar about the Flora and Fauna of Aoba Josai, was their appearance. Now while all appearance of creatures vary from planet to planet, there is one thing that makes Aoba Josai especially unique amongst the planets. They have fluorescent properties, however only at night or in secluded darkness. Normally following patterns in the veins of Flora, and following the patterns of main spiritual cores in the bodies of the Fauna. Their glow comes in a definite or a mix of two colors. Blue and Green. Teal is often most common of the hues, especially amongst the people living on the planet.

 The people of the planet are peaceful folk. Their last recorded war was more than five thousand years ago and they have been internationally united under one kingdom since. Aoba Josai, which is also the classified  name of the planet as shown above, is currently in the care of the Oikawa family. It has been for the past three generations and currently already has two generations below the current. While there may be a royally appointed family, there seem to be no classes. All are born into a family, in which they may choose to do as their parents, or choose to become something else, (This also includes those of the royal appointed family) however it seems that in most cases they do not stray from what they know.

 Their technology is supreme in a way that it runs on the life force of the planet and the energy of the universe itself. Wherever there is life, their technology shall work. All of their homes are apart of the planet whether they be made of the Flora or the rocky and metallic materials below and around.  They have harnessed the ability to warp space so they can travel to faraway places, in very small amounts of time. However, despite this ability they have not traveled outside the space of their local starcluster into other spaces of the vast universe.

 Aoba Josai is apart of a planetary alliance, containing many various habitable planets, but primarily made up of seven pillar civilizations: Nekoma, Fukurodani, Date Tech, Inarizaki, Johzenji, Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa. This pact was made in hopes of providing safe trade, exploration and communications between all of the planets, between the solar systems and galaxies they inhabited.

 

Aoba Josai: A Planetary Study, Volume 12.

 

At first it felt like soft pricks against his skin, as if someone were poking him a many several times with a needle all over his body. Then came the cold sweat. Perspiring on his skin underneath his thin night clothes, slowly but surely making them damp before soaked. Then came the headache, enough to awaken him from his delusional sleep and gasp in pain as he tried to understand the pain and loss that was enveloping him. Again and again the prick of pain occurred, growing more and more painful as they continued to barrage his body.

 It was now that he begun to understand what was happening. As the glowing teal marks on his hands flickered with each prick, his spiritual connections snapping one by one by the hundreds of thousands, he realized the obviously painful conclusion. People were dying. By the millions.

 A sob escaped his chest, his heart contorting in unimaginable loss as the force that made this planet whole, was being ravished away. But by what? Staggering up to his feet, the young male stumbled to his window only to lose his breath. What peaceful greens and blues usually adorned the night landscape, were now being burned alive by murderous reds and oranges. Screams reached his sensitive ears along with the sounds of homes burning, trees creaking from the heat and metal clashing. Though it seemed the fight was barely reaching the castle, Tooru knew that it was spread probably across the whole planet.

 But how could this happen? If any unfamiliar civilizations or hostile ones entered the supercluster, they would’ve known by their own scanners or by their allies scanners. A shiver ran down his spine. This wasn’t from outside. This was by their own.

 His door suddenly slammed open, causing him to jerk around, terror written across his tear stained face. His Mother dashed into the room her own eyes red from crying, but with a haunting expression masking her rage of emotions. She quickly snatched up his hand and grabbed his heirloom dagger off its mantel piece, before dragging him out of the room quickly. Their energy passed through their hands, reassurance surging from her along with fear and grief.

 “ M-mom! What’s going on?!” Tooru yelled to her, trying to be louder than the screams and blasts that seemed to try to deafen their ears.

 “ It’s Shiratorizawa! They’ve broken the pact! W-we don’t know why-” She stopped as Tooru suddenly yanked her to a stop, his eyes wide in panic and mortification.

“B-but, they are our neighboring alliance in this galaxy! We always trade with them! A-and there’s never ever been a disagreement-” He froze when his mother’s expression suddenly twisted up in painful realization, “Mother…”

 “ Last Sunadel… The newly crowned king of the Shiratorizawa empire held a diplomatic meeting with your father. Everything went well until,” she hesitated, her hand suddenly quivering in his son’s hand. His brown eyes searched her desperately, every stab of pain making him more and more in need of knowing why this endless slaughter was taking place.

 “ Mother, what happened?!” His voice rose in frantic terror, his hand shaking as he held her quivering one.

 Before she could answer, the hallway behind them exploded, sending both of them to the ground. Splinters and shards rained down on them, covering them in a grainy layer of debris. Tooru had to force his head to lift up off the ground, his limbs heavier than lead and a violent ringing in his ears causing his world to blur and twist in unusual ways. His hands groped the ground blindly, trying to find a way to push his body up off the ground, but each time shards of metal and wood dug into his palm. Hands grabbed his shoulders lifting him up off the ground and pulling him down the hall against. Lights seemed to sway and flash blindingly, making him close his eyes tightly. Everything sounded as if he was ten feet under water, warbled and distant. He knew someone was screaming. He knew there were more explosions going off around the building.

 Slowly everything began to come back into full motion, time moving faster and faster as they raced down the halls. She was taking him to the escape pods. He looked at his mother now, clearly since the explosion that had knocked them off their feet. The side of her head was sticky looking, her caramel hair now a deep blackish crimson. Her fair skin was scratched and cut up from the shards that hit her in the explosion. Tooru looked down at his own skin, swallowing down bile that threatened to rise at the sight. His arm hung loosely from his shoulder, his upper bicep open. Muscle that was severed hung down, blood gushing down like a river and leaving a trail on the floors. His yellowish bone, was splintered in the part exposed, sticking into muscle and veins. His head grew light and he forced himself to look back on the path before him. He didn’t know why he didn’t feel the pain. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe the fact that his arm was so severely injured.

 The brunette now became aware of thundering steps following behind them, along with shouts in a language that he wished wasn’t familiar. Shira. The official language of Shiratorizawa. His mother pulled on his arm harder, making it to the launch pad and quickly turning on the computers to set the pod’s launch. The door to the room shut, locking itself only to them resound the harsh pounding and blasts from the other side. Tooru gulped, looking back to his mother as the lights in the room turned on, and a shuttle was distributed to the middle of the room. Now that he could see her from the front, he realized that the side of her head was just minor. A gash across her temple gushed blood into her eye, then dripped off the side of her jaw on to her once elegant night gown. The side of her chest and breast were exposed, her skin looking shredded and even charred. She must’ve somehow gotten in the path of the flames.

“ M-mom-”

 “There’s a first aid kit on the shuttle, it’ll be okay. We just need to get on. Come on Tooru.” The hanger door opened on the shuttle, making both of them begin to rush over to their sweet escape. For the second time, an explosion sent them to the ground, this time not as harshly, but for Tooru it revealed injuries he had not seen. A scream left his lips as his right knee buckled and went out from under him as he tried to stand. His mother wasn’t the only one to be licked by the flames. The skin on his knee was almost gone, his bone showing through the thinness it had. He felt tears push down his cheeks as he tried to breathe through the pain. Once again his mother’s hands grabbed him, lifting him up. They tried to go again, only to hear the click of guns setting on them.

 Swallowing thickly, his mother looked back at the men, settling on the tall figure that loomed behind them. Tooru slowly looked back, his eyes widening in horror. They would never make it out now. Even with the count down from the shuttle.

  _Please proceed to the designated shuttle. Launch in 30 seconds._

 “ You can’t have him.” His mother’s voice was frail and her own tears ran down her soft cheeks, the blue glow from her skin so weak from all the life that was being lost. From all of her life being lost.

 “ I don’t think you have a choice,” Golden eyes stared them down harshly, demandingly. They allowed no room for opposition with their words. He strode past his men to the forefront, a humorless smirk on his face as he studied the two before him.

 Tooru gripped the back of his mother’s gown tightly, trembling as things began to piece themselves together. Wakatoshi Ushijima, the newly crowned king of Shiratorizawa. He had asked for Tooru’s hand in marriage. Of course his father had denied him. They didn’t believe in arranged marriages. The brunette swallowed thickly, more tears running down from his caramel eyes. This was all because of  him. This was all happening because this psychopath wanted him. He choked a little as a sob rose in his chest as he felt more burning stabs run through him. More people were dying. More and More, it wouldn’t stop!

 “ That’s right Tooru. You see it now don’t you?” Wakatoshi began to stride towards them slowly, his hands down low as a sign of submissiveness. Cheap coming from him.

 “ Tooru don’t listen to him.” His mom shuffled them back a few steps, edging closer to the shuttle as the King shuffled closer to them.

 “ But it’s true. And you can end this Tooru. No one else has to die. Come with me to Shiratorizawa. Let everyone live.” He offered up a tanned hand for him to take. It looked rough, having gone through many years of intense training. But, it was also covered in blood. Who’s blood? He was dully aware of the countdown getting smaller and smaller.

 Was it his sister’s? His nephew’s? His father’s or brother-in-law’s? Maybe the servants’ or the soldiers’. Maybe a child’s. He didn’t glow like his people. Which meant you couldn’t hide the murderous intent in his expression. He swallowed. Had his family even escaped? Were they dead? If he went with them, would they live?

 Before he could respond, he felt his dagger shoved into his one good hand and his eyes met his mother’s from a split moment. Her expression was enough to fill him with absolute terror. She turned and shoved him backwards as harshly, causing him to stumble and trip back into the shuttle, his back smacking the metal floor harshly. He got up on his knees immediately, screaming as he went to look at his mom. She smiled at him as the door closed, leaving a small window between them to see one another one last time.

 Her smile was ruined as a sword was suddenly punched through her chest as a muffled enraged cry reached him through the doors. Tooru screamed against as he futilely hit his hands against the hanger door, tears running down more harshly than before. It felt like the sword had run through his own chest, tearing out his living and beating heart. The shuttle lifted off the ground slowly as his mother’s body dropped to it, her blood pooling up faster than rain water. The marks on her skin died, their brilliant blue extinguished with her.

 Wakatoshi stood glaring at the shuttle as it finally finished its lift off. They stared at one another for a brief moment, before Tooru was thrown to the ground from the force of the jump. His stomach leapt into his throat and his head spun in insensible ways, making his conception of the space around him not conceptual. His lungs hurt as he begun to suffocate, his eyes rolling as he harshly gasped for nothing and his slid up against the door from the force. The shuttle abruptly stopped, dropping him back down on the floor harshly. He wheezed for breath, clutching his chest before breaking back out into sobs. He could no longer feel them. Anything. His skin glowed a dull teal.

 As the adrenaline died, the pain flooded in. It pulsated around his body in breath stealing waves, making him choke as he gripped his leg weakly with one hand. His eyes looked around the cockpit frantically. First aid kit. First aid kit. Where was it. His eyes settled on a clear storage bin above the seats, making his shoulders sag. Slowly he gathered himself up, biting his tongue harshly to keep himself from crying out and pushed himself up on his feet. His hand clutched the seat before him harshly and he slowly settled his weight against the said chair. He hand reached up, barely brushing the release handle for the kit. He grit his teeth harshly, looking down at his swollen knee. Hesitantly he went on his toes, whimpering from the pain his weight put on his knee, before quickly gripping the handle and yanking it down.

 Both him and the kit crashed to the floor harshly, causing him to gasp from the abusive pain. He shuts his eyes tightly, waiting for the waves to lessen again. Slowly he sat back up, his arm trembling as he stared at the kit in front of him. If only, she had made it. He could’ve used this to heal her too. The tears just couldn’t seem to stop. Slowly he unzipped the kit, pulling out one of the many canisters labeled _wounds._ His hand shakily took off the cap before he began spraying the clear, water like solution on his arm. The gruesome gore slowly begun to mend. Bone splinters molded back together, then muscle wove back into place. Finally his skin smoothed over the wound, leaving not even a scar. He weakly studied his teal glow, knowing that the streak of teal running down his arm would stay with him forever, even if he never connected back to his home and people.

 He continued to use the spray on the cuts and scrapes around his body before he found himself at his knee. Tooru bit his lip as he gingerly tore more off his pant leg off to expose the fullness of the injury. The burns left the skin charred and the swelling had spread to some of his thigh. He clenched his jaw. The ligaments had been detached. The spray would not fix what it couldn’t reach. He looked back to the first aid kit, slowly grabbed the visibly sharp scalpel inside. He slowly set it on his skin, his hand trembling violently. He couldn't do it. But he had to.

 Biting his lip harshly he slit the skin around his knee, before sticking the small nozzle in the wound and spraying. The relief was immediate, but not complete. This spray was a agent for gruesome wounds. Not a surgical fix. This injury would come back. When he was done, he breathed out in relief and carefully put away all of the supplies. Getting up he went to the front of the ship, sitting in the pilot’s seat. He’d been stagnant in the outskirts of his home galaxy for a while now. He slowly turned the ship back to face the bright light of the galaxy, his stomach twisting as he turned on the ship's navigational map. Across the window blue holographic light spread across like a web, naming areas of the galaxy and identifying his position away from home. He looked at the small circle around the spec where his home was.

 His throat constricted as emotion filled him. He was so far away. The emptiness that filled him reached impossible heights as he tried to reach out and feel for the life that had comforted him his whole life. But he felt nothing. Only his own beating heart and the energy running through the ship.

 Suddenly red flashed in front of him, alarms blaring as a message of _oncoming ship in warp_ appeared. He immediately turned on the ships jump capabilities again, praying to get out of there before the inevitable occurred. A loud bang filled his ears and he looked up from the control panel grimly. The ship was triple the size of the escape shuttle, outfitted with the finest combat weapons. A Shiratorizawa fighter. A new message appeared on his screen, a signal trying to reach him.

 “ Like Hell I’ll answer you,” Tooru punched the drive, sending his ship through space again. The buckle on his seat kept him in place, nullifying the force he’d suffered from earlier. Again the signal of a ship in warp appear on his screen and he grit his teeth, anger filling him for the first time that night. There was no way he’d let them have him. His mother’s death would not be in vain. He’d never let her be in vain. His ship suddenly jolted forward and rolled out of warp harshly, spinning and tumbling through the seemingly empty space.

 Tooru yelled as he held the controls tightly, trying to steady the ship and bring it from its violent rolls. He breathed harshly as he finally stabilized, rough grunts leaving his lips as he leaned over the dashboard slightly. He felt sick again. His eyes glared up at the ship that had a hellish orange-red glow in the dark sky, wishing that looks could kill in this very moment. Again a transmitted message was requested. His eyes looked around frantically, searching for a way out, he’d take anything. That’s when he saw it. Slowly he reached up, accepting the message from the ship before him.

 “ Tooru,” The deep voice sent his stomach into a fit, making his knuckles white as he held the control sticks, “ Tooru, stop running. Think about your people. So many of them are dead, do you really want to sacrifice them for yourself?”

 Slowly he pushed his shuttle towards the ship before him, his eyes focussing on a particularly black spot in the sky. A watched a trace of a smug smile draw across Wakatoshi’s lips on the screen. “ That’s it Tooru. With me, all of them will be safe.”

 His heart was twisting into violent knots as the words washed over him. He stopped the ship now, finally giving his full attention to the screen. “ Everyone?’

 The smile spread more, providing a fake warmth and tenderness. “ Of course. Everyone will be safe.”

 “ Then what about the 2,630,842,156 people who are dead? How are you going to keep them safe Ushijima,” His eyes glared murderously at him, making the other stiffen for a brief moment, the smile vanishing off his face, “ That’s what I thought you bitch.”

 He suddenly thrust the controls forward, hearing Ushijima’s scream of anger before the transmission was cut. His ship blew past the other, heading straight towards the black patch of space at warp speed. He was upon it in seconds, starring the the blackness and the millions of stars being sucked into it. It was only a theory. A highly criticized and dangerous theory. But either way, life or death, he would not go into the hands of his pursuer. Tooru drove the ship into the lightless mass, allowing the black hole to suck him in. Things began going wrong immediately. His ships gravitational warnings screamed, his heat sensors blared and his ship spun so fast that he wasn’t quite sure which was up and what was down. He screamed as he pulled the controls as close to him as possible, trying the fight the outward pull acting on his craft. The stars lights at first had created a ringed halo as he spun, but now everything was black. Suddenly a bang sounded and he was staring down at a very very blue planet.

 He blinked rapidly, his chest rising and falling in rapid and trembling breaths. He looked around, his hands letting go of the controls as he slowly touched himself. Solid. He laughs slightly, his eyes wide in belief. Getting out of his seat he ran to the back of the ship, looking through the small window in the hanger. There was a pale moon in the distance, glowing softly at him. Unlike his bigger moon, but much like his smaller, it had numerous amounts of craters, making a abstract face almost. As he looked farther out, he saw the glow of stars he didn’t recognize. He went back to the front, sitting down and looking at his controls before frowning. They weren’t working. Only his computer. He pulled the map back up, checking to see where he was, only to find nothing. Everything was blank, showing only questioning markings and slots where he could fill it in.

 Oikawa Tooru had landed himself in uncharted territory. No. Uncharted Space. Panic slightly gripped him, making him frantically put a homing beacon on Aoba Josai. He waited patiently, his eyes frantically running across the screen looking for it. He heard a soft ping, drawing his attention to the left hand corner of his screen. There was a line, pointing to nothing.  He swallowed thickly, slowly trying to zoom on the point. It seemed like no amount of zooming would make it bigger.

 “Computer, zoom out to show point a to b,” He bite his lip, watch the screen zoom out several times before showing the galaxies all throughout and in between. There were thousands of them in between the two spaces, not counting all of the empty space as well. He was on the other **side** of the universe.

 “ Oh my Terra…”

 He didn’t have time to let this information to process when his alarms went off again. _Gravitational field detected, please get a safe distance away from mass._ Tooru grabbed the handles again, trying to start the engine which was still malfunctioning from his jump through the black hole.

 “ Shit, Shit!”

 The shuttle dipped forward, slowly edging toward the blue planet. As it grew closer it began to accelerate, picking up speed as it dropped into the atmosphere and began to rage down like a meteor. The brunette continued to swear as he tried to get the ship to turn on anything that he could use to slow his descent. Nothing was working. Soon he passed through the cloud cover, momentarily blinding him as he hurtled down towards the blue watery surface. Suddenly there was a hum and clicks as things began turning back on, lights buzzing and engine purring.

 “YES!” his expression was victorious for a brief moment, then he broke through the cloud cover. The water was impossibly close and he caught the glimpse of land to his right, but had no time to make a landing decision. He yanked up in the controls again, causing the ship to shudder as it fought the force it had accumulated going down. Tooru’s ship hit the water harshly, sinking before jolting to a violent stop. He stared at the water lapping against the window, his eyes wide before breathing out shakily. Slowly he sunk back into his chair, watching a few curious fish slowly swim back to the reef he’d crash landed into, exploring the outside of his ship.

 Tooru quickly brought his computer up again, checking the surface’s atmosphere composition. Oxygen. That was good… but the Nitrogen. That was great. He grinned, going to the back of the ship to change into a change of clothes. They were slim to his body, able to adapt to all environments and keep him somewhat protected. He fingered the soft gray fabric softly, thinking about his home again.

 Would he be the last? The last survivor of what had been an endangered species when he left? What was left of his home? Aoba Josai? Their all mother, Terra. A tear slipped down from his already puffy caramel eyes, making him curl his shoulders forward a bit. Ushijima had probably slaughtered every last one of them by now… It was all his fault. He gulped in the air, feeling sick again, all of the forces and emotions of earlier finally taking their toll on him. He leaned forward, heaving near the back of the hanger, his throat burning from the acidic bile. He coughed harshly when he finished, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. Anger welled with in him. Ushijima was a spoiled psychopath. Just because he was denied something, a person no least, he decided to lay waste to a planet of innocent beings. His rage and hatred burned hotter and brighter than his home star. Than the stars in all of the universe. He couldn’t quail it. He yelled out, punching the wall beside him, leaving a sizable dent in the frame. He quivered, holding his head now.

 Life was so unfair, so torturous. He hiccuped a bit, leaning against the wall, trying not to sink to the floor. He wanted to feel his mother or sister. To be wrapped in their arms, burying himself into their chest, listening to their living heartbeat. To trace his fingers across his mother’s sapphire blue markings, across his sister’s emerald markings. To hear their murmurings of sweet words. He wanted to see his father, nephew and brother-in-law. To laugh and wrestle with them before playing games in the evenings.

 But he couldn’t. His sobs wracked his body, threatening to consume and suffocate him in their violence. He sobbed for at least an hour before he was able to stop himself a bit, rubbing his shoulders as he hugged himself. Swallowing he closed his eyes, trying to find some sort of peace. But there wasn’t any.

 There was a sudden rapping on the side of his ship, sending Tooru to his feet in a panic. He quickly grabbed a gun from under one of the seat cushions, activating it before heading to a emergency exit in the roof. Slowly he pried it open, sweet warm air filling in and brushing against his skin. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to this planet’s star’s brightness. When his light eyes did focus, he jumped before aiming his gun at the person before him. The person who had been hitting his ship with some sort of flat spear, dropped it in the water before drawing his own gun, which was a lot longer that Tooru’s small blaster, aiming it on him.

Both boys watched one another in tense silence, hearts racing at their eyes met. The only thing Tooru could think, was about how vibrant his dark eyes were.


	2. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously laughs* Wow, I didn't realize all my time would go 'poof' after that last chapter I posted. yikes. Well I'm back though and furiously working on chapters! Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully now that I am graduated and on my summer break I will be able to write a lot more for you guys :) But just so you know, I am also writing three other things. 1. My other fanfiction, but that might be stopped since I lost all motivation when my files disappeared. 2. The script for a webtoon! Thats right! Ill announce it if it ever gets posted don't worry. 3. Lastly, a personal story for a friend as a birthday present. Yay. Don't worry, I'm working hard as I can. For now just enjoy!!!

They stared at one another in utter silence, their guns aimed at one another cautiously. Tooru licked his lips nervously, trying to stay focused on the other’s actions as they sat at gunpoint. Noises around him were eerily familiar. The white birds that screamed from the sky sounded like Gulliners, the waves like the lapping of the lakes. The crystal water was a vivid aquamarine, reminding him of his markings at night, the world around him at night. The Sun was especially blinding, again he shivered, the hanging reminder of his world choking him, making his face burn and hands shake just a bit.

 The male in front of him suddenly lowered his gun, causing him to jump and straighten his aim, his eyes narrowing. When they did, tears were forced from them, rolling down his dirt and blood stained face. Tan hands held themselves up before him, those grey eyes studying him with a new reserved concern. Tooru counted about ten heart beats before he slowly lowered his gun, his hands beginning to shake more. The male before him was like him in almost everyway. Facial structure, his upright stature, how he looked to be the average height of his people. He looked like them. More tears fell down his face, the familiarity getting to him. How was he going to get through this? He was so very alone.

 “Hey, why don’t you come out of there,” His voice was deep, tender and understandable. Tooru stared at him in shock, his mouth going slightly ajar as the short haired male extended a hand towards him.

“Come on. I. Am. Ha-ji-me. Iwa-i-zumi.” He spoke slowly and loudly for him to hear, his hand waving around a little to try and get him to grab it.

 “You speak my language…” Tooru muttered in disbelief, grabbing the edge of the escape hatch tightly as he leaned forward, looking at the others hands a bit more closely. Five fingers. Just like him. Okay… was this just some really really whacked dream? If it was could he please, please just wake up already.

 The other stiffened, his mouth going wide open in his own shock as well, “ What?! No, you must have one of your translators on, cause you are from space right? There is no way you speak my language dumbass,” The soft concern seemed to disappear a bit, replaced by something Tooru couldn’t quite comprehend. Tooru slowly shook his head, pulling himself up to slide down the side of his craft. His feet landed softly on one of the wings, which looked like it had gotten a few of its panels ripped off and some wires pulled loose, before he hesitantly looked at the hand which was still outstretched toward him.

 Slowly he lifted his hand up, just now realizing how much blood had caked and dried onto him. His lip trembled slightly and he grabbed Hajime’s hand. A cool shock ran across his skin, his skin tingling as a connection was made. He could feel his energy, his beating heart, his mind firing off millions of sparks as he thought about something. For that moment, he felt Hajime. That was enough for him to start crying again. He let go of the rough warm hand, burying his face in his own as choked sobs forced themselves out of his mouth.

 “Whoa whoa hey hey, what’s wrong? Did I do some-” His soft voice was drowned out as Tooru’s heartbeat thudded loudly in his ears. None of this was fair, none of it. This world seemed so bare of energy, only its living things giving off their wild energy in awkwards ways that were anything but intimate. He wanted the intimacy he had back at home. That connection that let you know you were not alone, that your sorrows and joys were shared by countless, nameless but close souls that loved you like you loved them. He missed the intimacy his whole family had. How they knew each other’s emotions and their constantly drumming hearts that lulled him to sleep in the quiet nights. His lungs began to burn as he choked on pitiful gasps, making him feel like he was suffocating. Maybe it would be better if he did, because then he’d see his family again, in the afterlife amongst the trees and spirit of his world. But even if he did die, if he died here, would he see them? Or would his soul be adrift, wandering forever.

 A tense hand hesitantly hovered over his back for a moment, before settling on his spine, making his fingers run up and down his back, “Hey, Hey,” Hajime’s voice was low and soft, a hushed whisper, “ You survived your crash. You’re okay now.”

 Tooru flinched at the contact, wanting to pull away from it, but also wanting to be left in it. To take refuge in the warm palm of him.  His voice brought him back, the energy passing between them softly, just from a simple touch of a hand. Tooru doubted this man could feel it, but Tooru did. It soothed him, even if what he had guessed had happened was completely wrong. It soothed him, in a way that his sister’s husband did when he was lonely or desperate for company. It soothed him. His hiccups slowly melted away, leaving nothing more than a runny nose, puffy red eyes, and the occasional stray tear.

 The hand continued to go up and down his back, rubbing soft circles in his back, “ Come on. We can fix your spaceship later, you’re hurt,” He touched Tooru’s bloody head before removing his hand. He held out his hand again, beckoning him to join him in his small boat. The brunette used his sleeve to rub his face, his chest shuddering with each breath he took. Slowly he stepped down from the wing of his craft and into the boat, causing it to wobble and slosh the water about. Hajime smiled at him softly, before guiding him to sit down with him. Tooru looked down at the water absently as he heard the ugly and choked sputter of some sort of machine start up, counting the colorful fish as they swam by.

 The boat lurched forward, swinging around and away from his craft. Tooru watched behind the male, who looked past him in the same way, at his craft, watching it grow further away with each passing second. For a brief moment he remember that he’d left his dagger on his seat. A wary smile found his lips. What did it matter. It was a heirloom to nothing now, it meant nothing now, nor would it probably mean anything again. He wasn’t a prince anymore.

  
  


Hajime took them to the land he’d seen during his crash that was on his right, which took them maybe fifteen minutes because of all the weaving through the reef they had to do. The entire time was silent, only the dull roar of the steering device could be heard. The island didn’t seem too big, and only had a home and small outside area to live on. It was so foreign, how the building was separate from the land around it, sticking out and completely geometrical. The engine was suddenly cut, allowing the sound of the sloshing waves to come back as their boat hit the sand softly. The brunette hesitantly got out, his feet landing in the unstable sand, causing him to sink down slightly. The black haired male got out as well, landing in the water with a splash before shoving the boat further up onto the beach.

 Tooru just stared at everything. The hammock, woven from a rainbow of exotic colors,that hung from two palm trees, a bonfire ring made of various stones that looked nothing alike that was currently full of charcoal and ash. While in some ways he could find similarities, most of it remained alien to him. But then again he was the alien here. Slowly he kneeled down, placing his hands in the sand, feeling around for a connection to draw himself unto. There were a few small creatures that felt like krutians in the sand, a few roots from the tall stick like trees that were on the shore. He frowned, pushing further with his energy, trying to find the consciousness of the planet.

 “Hey, are you okay-”

 “Sh.”

 “What-”

 “SH!”

 Tooru shook his head frantically, going back to focusing on the planet, searching for its core. His heart rate began to pick up in panic. Where was it? Where was this planet’s heart? Was this planet so soulless? He was about to give up, when he suddenly felt a very faint tickle in his palms. His eyes widened and he pressed against the sand harder, trying to nudge the energy with his own. It pulsed a little, seeming to stir from a slumbering like state, before receding back.

 “Why would your planet be so deep in sleep?” He looks up, his eyes focusing on Hajime, who was watching him intently with confused and worried eyes.

 “What do you mean? I’m pretty sure it’s alive if we are on it right now.” He chuckles, reaching over to try and get Tooru to his feet.

 “I didn’t say it’s dead. I said asleep. Your planet is asleep. You guys ignored her and now she is ignoring you.” He frowned at the tan male, pulling his hands away cautiously. What did they do to this poor thing, to make it recede so far into itself, to ignore a soul that was searching for it.

 “You speak as if it’s alive. It’s just a rock, with a very very hot core.” He got this smile on his face, like one you’d give to a child who was trying to show you their imaginary friend. Tooru clicked his tongue in slight irritation, his eyes narrowing as he looked back down at the hand marks he’d left in the sand, “Says the one who has less intimacy than a rock.”

 Hajime suddenly flushed, his mouth open in shock and his eyes blinking a few times. Okay, now he just looked constipated. “Iwaizumi-san, where I am from, we live as one with our planet. She created us and all that live on her. Everything is connected intimately. Here, the only thing I can feel is when I touch you or the life here,” To make his point he put his hand on the other’s knee, sending his energy into the other.

 “You can’t feel me, nor will you probably ever feel me. It seems your society here has forgotten where you come from, or maybe you simply don’t-” a hand was suddenly put over his mouth, making him frown and narrow his eyes at the other. The tan male was scowling at him slightly and pointed to him with his other hand.

 “Look, I don’t know where you are from, but you’re not in Kansas anymore okay? You should expect us to be different. Our planets are going to be different. Our’s is rock. Maybe yours is alive or something, but don’t attack me for something you don’t understand.”

 He removes his hand, clicking his own tongue, causing Tooru to flinch a bit as he stood, “Look, you’re covered in blood and you must be hungry. I took you here to help you, which you can take or not-” He paused, frowning. “What’s your name?”

 Tooru slowly stood up, looking away from him as slight guilt crossed his face, “Tooru Oikawa…” He muttered weakly, hugging himself. He hadn’t meant to annoy the other, it was just that he’d just lost his home and he supposed that seeing a home that was abused like this hurt. It had been taken for granted, treated like nothing and forgotten. He hoped that he never forgot his home. A hand rested on his arm softly, those eyes again filled with soft concern.

 “Hey I’m sorry it’s just a sensitive topic for us earthlings I guess… Come on, let’s go get you cleaned and bandaged up yeah?”

 His warm hand slid across his arm and to the hollow between his shoulder blades, gently pushing him toward the small house. Tooru didn’t look at Hajime. He was right. Who was he to judge another planet when it didn’t reach his expectations. He’d never done it to the planets in the Union, never once considering just how different each planet was. His eyes flashed to look at the house they were treading towards, studying it more closely now.

 It probably has been a very pretty blue at one point, but now the dull barely blue paint was chipped and peeling, revealing the weathered wood beneath. The roof seemed to be a mixed collection of metal sheets and dried tree leaves, and hanging from it on what looked to be a very small porch, were tiny chimes, which would give off a collective whispering ring every time the wind swept by them. Hajime opened the screen door, which seemed to be falling apart everywhere, causing it to screech as it swung out and back in as he closed it behind them.

 “Okay, so first tell me where it hurts, actually wait, let me get my first aid kit.” Hajime went across the house to one of the two doors and opened it, revealing a very small wash room. Tooru ignored his muttering and shuffling as he looked at the inside. No home he’d ever been to looked like this one. It seemed to be all one room except the two doors in the back, which were on the left and right sides of the back wall. The small kitchenette was on the left, with two large windows over the counters to look over the ever present ocean. In the windowsill there were tiny green glass jars filled with tiny plants and a few odd objects in the shape of cylinder like creatures. They probably were some type of fish. The counter had a sink,a dish drying rack, which at the moment held a few blue plates and cups, and a stove which also looked like it was on its last leg.

 The living room, which was on the right, had to wooden couches that had cream cushions and a few odd pillows in shades of green scattered across them, a woven rug which was creme and blue, and a deeply colored wooden table in the middle with more of the tiny jars of plants on it. On the wall opposite the couches were white shelves on a grey wall, which held pictures that had bend marks and damage around the corners and more odd knick knacks. He spotted Hajime in them quickly, despite it being a younger him.

 He reached down and gently touched the round and somewhat hard leaves of the tiny flower looking plant on the table, his fingers tingling from their soft energy and cool surface. His brown eyes softened. He wondered if they glowed like the ones on his planet. He hoped they did, he would love to see their soft green color a glow.

 “Tooru! Come over here so you can wash off!”

 The brunette turned, walking over to the white and chipped door his feet making the softest scrapes and creaks against the wooden floor. Hajime moved over so Tooru fit in with him and his eyes caught himself in the mirror above the sink. He knew beforehand he must’ve been a pretty gruesome sight, he just didn’t realize how bad it truly was. His cuts of course has been healed, leaving no visible scars on his skin, but has left massive amounts of caked blood. His hair was pasted to his face with the hard brown gunk and it was matting even farther up in his hair. His usually cream and fair skin was an assortment of blues, purples and sickly blacks from the bruises that the spray would not heal, and his eyes.

He couldn’t recognize himself because of his own eyes. They seemed so frail, yet held a wild intensity that was ready to strike out at anything that threatened his well being or sanity.

 Once more the tender yet tense palm of a tan hand brushed against the back of his bicep, those dark eyes watching him intensely. Tooru couldn’t understand them. They held concern yet so much more. Usually he never had to analyze anyone, as his connection with them would tell him what those eyes meant. But these ones probably would never reveal their secrets. He kind of liked that. The mystery. But he also hated it. Why couldn’t he know. Why did they have to be walled off? Things, no this whole situation would be so much easier if they could share themselves in the way his people did.

 He stepped over the lip of the tub, which was elevated off the floor rather than buried into it and jumped a bit as a loud groaning noise filled the room as Hajime twisted the water spotted knob to the left.

 “Here take off your shirt so I can wash it.”

 “But I’m wearing a suit.” Tooru pulled at the fabric around his waist to prove his point, before looking up at the other who frowned, causing lines to crease his forehead. Hajime sighed, his hand palming his temple before sliding back through his stiff black hair to rest on his neck.

 “Alright, close the curtain and take it off. While I want to help you, I also don’t want to see your creepy alien parts.” He grabbed at the thin plastic screen, beginning to tug it across and shield himself from Tooru when he stopped him.

 “I’m not indecent under these clothes. I have the proper undergarments men should wear. And besides, I don’t doubt we are much alike despite our habitational differences.” He slowly began peeling off his suit, watching blood stick and glob up as he removed the fabric from his skin. He slipped it off his feet, then handed it in a bundle to Hajime’s already awaiting hand. Those deep grey eyes seemed to harden as he scanned the other over, lingering over bruised areas and bloodied skin.

 “I’ll be right back,” He murmured, leaving the bathroom.

 The shower gave one more loud shriek before water violently began pushing itself out of the mineral crusted shower head. The spray died down a bit after a moment or so and the water gradually went from an ice cold to an comforting warm. The blood on his skin began to wash away, first leaving in clumps and streams of maroon, then slowly to a faded pink. Tooru stared down at the white tub floor, watching the thick maroon liquid swirl down the uncovered drain. Tooru rubbed his face, feeling the hard and grainy texture of the dried blood roll on hands as he tried to get it off.  

 Slowly he moved up into his hair, yanking at locks that had been thoroughly caked together and using his nails to get chucks off his scalp. He could dully hear the metallic clacking of some door or something, then the very loud shrieks the wood floors gave off as the other came back. Hajime pulled the curtain back a bit to look, checking how the other was doing. “ I brought some clothes from my room since we seem to be about the same size, and there is soap right there for your hair and more right there for your body right there.” His tan fingers pointed to the two different bottles he head, making sure the brunette had seen which was which.

 He paused there, his grey eyes studying the alien male as he reached for the shampoo. His hair was flat against his face, which in the heat of the shower seemed to grow more colored as the bruises set in. Just what had happened to this guy? Surely that couldn’t have been just from the crash?

 “Holler if you need anything else.” Hajime quickly left, going to his kitchen and picking up his communicator.  

 His fingers rapidly began typing on its flat blue screen, getting ready to send a message to Suga, when his thumb stopped. It hovered over the send button, contemplating what he should do. He knew how kind and tender his friend was, he was just worried how everything would go down if this guy was introduced to more humans. He sighs, quickly changing the content of the message, before pressing send after some more lip chewing and foot tapping.

  _I might need your help with something._

 Hajime went to his fridge, pulling out some fish he’d caught only yesterday and began to cook it, waiting for the other to finish in the shower. Only after he’d finally gotten a crisp on the tuna he was frying, did he hear the water shut off.

 “Are you hungry?”

 He listened for a bit, hearing nothing but ruffling and silence, making him look back at the bathroom door with a raised eyebrow. The door slowly opened, revealing the brunette, who looked worse in a way. Like he’d been thinking too much about something too painful. His eyes were distant, his lips pressed in a thin line and actions heavy. Tooru made a face of confusion as he smelt the food, looking at him with a blank face.

 “Food, I’m cooking it? Do you want some?” He spoke a bit slowly, trying to snap the other out of his haze.

 Tooru looked up, before smiling, his eyes almost closing from how big it was.. It caught Hajime off guard, making a small pit form in his stomach as the others demeanor seemed to change completely.

 “Sure, do you need any help?”

 “Uh yeah… sure…” He frowns, watching Tooru come over to the counter, grabbing plates and utensils from the clean dishes on the rack, before setting it on the table behind him. Hajime narrowed his eyes before looking back at his fish. The brunette moved swiftly as he set the table and even began washing the dishes that were in the sink.

 “So how old are you Hajime.”

 “Um, 19… Hey are you okay? You’re kinda, uh I don’t know…” he rubs his head awkwardly, before looking at Tooru. The others face went a little still, before he laughed it off, shrugging.

 “I must’ve just been tired, I’m fine now though, oh and Hajime-chan, you’re burning the fish.”

 Hajime swore, quickly lifting the pan off the stove and scooping the barely blackened fish onto their plates. He huffs, giving the other a raised eyebrow. He didn’t buy it. Not one bit. He watched the other sit down at the table, then slowly followed suit, rubbing his knees carefully with his hands.

 “So then, how old are you?”

  
  
  


By the time they’d gone to bed, Tooru had literally talked Hajime’s ear off. He groaned as he fell face first into his bed, grumbling quietly to himself as he looked at the window with showered in light from the setting sun. He pursed his lips looking at his clock which read way past nine, before his thoughts drifted to his new alien acquaintance. The guy had literally done a one eighty flip on him, first he was all depressed and quiet, even angry… Then he was bubbly and talkative like nothing had even happened. He slowly turned on his side, scratching his stomach gently as he thought about the other. He thought about what Tooru had told him. That after much calculation, they seemed to be around the same age. That he loved to go out and do adventurous things. How his planet was a mostly night time type planet. That he had a older sister and a nephew. How his mother could sing so beautifully and how he loved a fruit that glowed white.

 But how did someone who talks so fondly of his home, leave it? Was he exploring and crash land? Was he exiled for something terrible he did? Or maybe he was running from something that he didn’t want. Seemed odd though. He shifted again, uncomfortable with his own thoughts. He just hoped whatever was going on, was resolved quickly so he could go back to his own life and Hajime his.

 Plus. Every alien movie he’d seen, whenever there was one, there was bound to be more.

  
  


Tooru laid in the hammock outside, his eyes staring up at the white stars about him. The moon was a crescent right now, frowning down at him as if questioning why he was there. His cheeks hurt from smiling and his eyes felt incredibly dry. His heart began to hurt again, coming back from its numbness he’d forced on it from earlier.

 He hated everything right now. How this planet smelled different, how it took forever for the sun to set. How nothing glowed. That it was so incredibly dark. Tears began to slip down his cheeks, making him feel sick to his stomach. Everything would be fine. Tomorrow was a new day. He’d live to the next day. Then the next. He’d move forward for his mother. Because that is what she would want. What she would scream at him to do.

 His caramel eyes look down at his faintly glowing marks, his fingers gingerly rubbing them and the bruises that accented them. He wished they would glow as vibrantly as they did at home. He could barely see it here. Tooru looked back up at the stars again, studying the sky he did not know.

 It hit him then that he was completely and utterly stranded. There were no parts to fix his ship here, he had no clue how he would ever get home and he doubted there was anyone left to come look for him. Well… except. He grit his teeth before sniffing harshly as breathing in deeply to settle himself a bit.

 “ Tomorrow I will move forward. Tomorrow I will live. Tomorrow is for you…” He rubbed his face in his shoulder, getting his tears off before turning on his side and closing his red and strained eyes. The male laid there for a while, just listening to the waves lap at the shore line, the bugs chatter from the trees, and the wind rustle the sweet chimes on the porch. He counted his breaths, trying to sooth himself to sleep.

 The last breath he remembered counting was 581.

 

 

 

 


	3. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say how sorry I am for such a long hiatus, I truly didn't want to do that. I just had a hard time last year with struggling to get into school and a job to help with the finances of paying for college. BUT I MADE IT! I'm at school in Hawaii! Whooo! 
> 
> Besides that! Thanks for all of your wonderful comments! Sometimes when I just needed a little push I'd go read them! 
> 
> Before I start this chapter I want to respond to one beautiful comment in particular. Blackthornsbriar thank you SOOOOO much for your comment. When I received it a few months back I was in a black hole, and reading it brought me to tears because I was so happy. And yes, Ushijima was made more evil here just because I do need a villain. He's a bean I love him sorry baby. But yes you are right ;) This is not the last of what we will be seeing. I loved your review so so so so much and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long. 
> 
> Other than that, make sure to check the bottom for some final notes!

When Tooru woke, there was a very uncomfortable tension on his chest. At first he felt too tired to be bothered by it, after having a long night of tossing, turning and vivid dreams. But after awhile it only grew suffocating. 

Peeling his eyes open, he blinked them a few times, trying to get them to moisten up as they were incredibly dry and stung very badly. The sky above him was a soft orange and pink, slowly changing to the vibrant blue this planet seemed to favor so much.

Tooru shifted, trying to rid himself of the feeling, only to freeze as he felt something sharp shuffle on his chest. His heart rate began to pick up, his eyes wide as everything suddenly went into a frenzy.

He quickly sat up, causing the heavy objects to fall collectively and heavily onto his lap. Two very loud screams left the creatures and they suddenly flew off him in a tangle of limbs, feathers and claws. He gripped the sides of the swaying hammock with white knuckles, before whipping around to see the two bird like creatures land in the sand and seemingly glare at him irritatedly. He blinked a few times, his eyes taking in the two very plump birds before looking around at the island.

The brunette released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, before slumping forward as he tried to calm down. His heart still thudded quickly in his chest, making his skin tingle with adrenaline.

He turned around to look at the two birds. One was brown and the other white. Their faces and feet has a very scaly looking skin to them, as if they were in desperate need of some lotion. They made deep throated clucks as they poked through the sand for what Tooru could only assume to be food before they both looked up and suddenly rushed to the screen door as it screeched open.

Hajime smiled and cooed at them, holding a yellow bowl in his hands, which he set down in the sand for them. Their beaks quickly and violently began to attack the grain in the bowl, shoving at each other sometimes to get a better angle.

“What are those things?”

“Oh good morning. I see you met the chickens. The white one is Becky and the brown one is Petunia. Don’t ask, they were named before I had them.” He straightened up from petting Becky sweetly on her neck, before walking over to Tooru and standing over him.

“I thought I was going to find you on the couch this morning. Weren’t you cold last night?” His arms were crossed in front of him as he rose an eyebrow at Tooru.

He carefully shrugged, avoiding the other’s gaze to look out over the ocean before them.

“It wasn’t that bad. My planet was always relatively cool due to the short hours exposed to our worlds star. Besides. Those two must’ve kept me warm for who knows how long.” He glared at their fat feathery thighs as they continued to chuck the food into their tiny yellow mouths.

The male over him gave a deep and hearty chuckle before also looking back to observe them, “Yeah, they tend to gravitate towards anything warm, I guess it’s not too much of a shock they went for you. Usually they stay in their beds by the house’s heater, or will go to the bonfire for their cozying.” His eyes glanced back at the alien in his hammock.

Just what on earth was he supposed to do with him? He knew that probably getting his spaceship fixed and him back into the stars was gonna be on the list of priorities, but what else? What was he gonna do till then? He doubted this guy was just gonna sit around till then.

Slowly he moved away from the hammock, going over to the side of the house where a small rectangular box was. He reached inside one of the holes to feel around in the nests inside and took the eggs that were there.

“Sorry girls.”

Tooru watched the tan male walk back into the house with the eggs, before looking back at the chickens, who’d finished their meal and begun to look around for any scraps they might have missed. Slowly he swung his legs over the side of the hammock, letting his feet wiggle into the warming sand before getting up and also heading inside. Hajime was already setting the table as the eggs popped and sizzled in the frying pan he had on the stove.

“You don’t have to worry about anything you can just sit and wait if you’d like.”

He looked at the chair for a moment before quietly scooting it out and sitting, his attention once again on the room.

He noticed more today than he had the day before. How the wooden chairs were painted in pastels, how the table was covered in a blue checkered cloth. How the fridge was littered with rusted magnets and pictures of once again, Hajime as a younger being, with people that looked similar to him. These too were worn or burned around the edges. He also saw pictures of people that looked nothing like him, all of them standing together on a large vessel of some sort, grinning with arms around one another.

A tan arm cut into his vision, lowering the frying pan down to scoop the scrambled yellow mush onto his plate, before his own. There was a loud pop, which caused the male to quickly set down the pan, making a loud clatter, before he grabbed the hot pieces of toast and putting them on the plates as well.

“Do you want ketchup?” Hajime called from the fridge as he leaned down and shuffled things around to find it.

Tooru looked at him with a blank expression when he turned to see why he was silent, “What’s kutchip?”

They both stared at one another for a moment, silence filling the room very quickly. Either Petunia or Becky screamed from outside about something. Probably the stolen eggs.

Hajime quickly grabbed a red bottle from the fridge and hurried back over, settling it down carefully before him.

“This Tooru, is Ketchup. KETCH-UP,” He said it slower this time, making sure to pronounce it correctly for him, “It is the best thing that survived this world’s recreation, so I suggest you try it on your eggs.”

Tooru raised an eyebrow at him, watching his dead serious face. Was it really the best thing that survived? A bottle of red? He hesitantly picks it up, eyeballing its packaging and the fat round white cap on the bottle. Slowly he went to undo the top, but stopped when Hajime shook his head.

“You shake it first.”

Tooru rolled his eyes a little over dramatically before giving him a stink eye, “Oh yes, of course, I the one from another planet,  _ totally _ knew that I must shake this ‘the best thing that survived this world’s recreation.’”’ He deadpans for a second, then shakes it, his gaze not once leaving the others eyes.

Slowly he peeled his brown eyes away from the other to look at the bottle as he uncapped it this time, prolonging the pop on purpose before squirting it on just a corner of his eggs so he could taste it.

He could feel those grey eyes watching him with anticipation as he grabbed his fork and stabbed a fat chunk of the yellow glump, before dipping it into a fair amount of the red cream like substance.

He studied it, his lips pressing into a thin line. It didn’t smell appetizing at all. Nor did it look it.

Hesitantly he glanced at the other who was still watching him, before huffing slightly and sticking it in his mouth. He chewed it for a bit, before his eyes widened. Surprisingly, it was very good. Quickly, he grabbed the bottle again and covered his eggs with the sauce.

“I’m guessing you like it?” The tan male had a slight smirk splayed across his lips, his hands finally going to grab his toast so he could begin eating.

“No. I hate it.” Tooru sniped back through a mouthful of food, taking yet another bite as if to prove his point. The other’s chuckles sounded in his ears, making his expression soften. It felt nice to hear that.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes before Hajime cleared his throat, drawing Tooru’s attention to him, “So Tooru, I don’t really mean to pry but, what are your plans exactly?”

Tooru looked down at his plate of food, his lips pursed as he thought things over. Oh you know, just stay here for the rest of my life cause my planet was wiped out and a psychopath is trying to marry me. Not much. He gently shrugs before looking up at the ceiling.

“I guess I’m gonna figure out the damage on my ship, see what can be repaired and such. Probably record observations of this planet and its surrounding system.” Anything to keep him sane, “Would you actually like to help me? There are a lot of similar species to myself that I have encountered but so far you have seemed the closest, that is with my minimal encounter with you.”

“As long as it isn’t anything weird sure I guess,” The tan male shrugged, before standing and discarding his plate in the sink. He stood over the sink for a moment, staring out over the ocean, “We should go now if you want to see your ship. The water is higher right now so we won’t have any trouble getting to your craft.”

  
  
  
  


Hajime watched the other as he picked through panels and wires on his craft. The brunette had disappeared a few times to go inside, frustrated mutters and swears escaping through the hatch every so often and the loud banging of something that was a constant rhythm the entire time. 

The tan male had his feet kicked up onto the seat across from him on his small boat, enjoying the soft rocking the reef gave way to amidst this vast ocean. He looked up at the now gloomy sky, a half-hearted scowl adorning his chapped lips.

He was hoping this wouldn’t take as long as it had so far.

He could feel the chill run up his spine, causing his hairs to stand up on the back of his neck. The wind had changed its course a few times now, carrying one undeniable scent with it. Rain.

Hajime usually liked the rain. It gave nice background noise, watered his plants for him, filled up his freshwater storage behind his house and gave free laundry service. But it wasn’t all to welcoming to him right now. When the world had changed 100 years ago, so had the seasons. They were more unpredictable than before. So this late-Spring-early-Summer rain, could possibly spell disaster.

He turned his head to look back at the ship, his mind still on track of the thought of a possible storm. This could pose a problem for this… Alien he was helping. What if the storm ruined the craft even more? The thought of having company longer than he already never had even expected made him want to groan.

“Hey Tooru?”

There was a jumble of cluttered metallic noises before the caramel haired boy popped up from the hatch, smudges of grime and beads of sweat covering his skin. He seemed extremely frustrated with whatever was happening inside. The male draped himself over the side of the hatch and whined childishly.

“Yeah Hajimeeee?” More childish whining.

“When do you think you’ll be done?” He tried not to sound too pushy, knowing this was important to the other… but it really really would be wise for them to head back.

The alien above him tapped his fingers on the side on the ship in distress, his lips curved down in a upset frown. His eyebrows furrowed a little and he glanced back into his ship before sighing heavily.

“It would probably be best if I stop for now I guess… there’s just so much that’s gone wrong that,” He paused, his voice completely lost and his eyes hazy, “I don’t know where to start or what to fix…” Tooru sighed even more before disappearing down the hatch, shuffling noises emanating from it.

Hajime sat up and began to ready his small boat for their trip back, when a loud crack filled the gloomy atmosphere followed but thunderous roars, causing him to jump and a yell of fright to echo from the spacecraft. Tooru’s head popped out of the ship, his eyes wide and face pale.

“What,” He paused, blinking as he looked at the sky with terror then back at down at Hajime, “In Terra’s name was that?!”

“Our cue to leave. Seal you craft up as best you can, rain is coming and it will not be pretty.” The tan male hurriedly went back to his work, starting the motor on the back of the boat and starting to lift up the small anchor that he had dropped down into the reef. There was a loud snap from the ship and the brunette rushed back to the boat, getting in and sitting down quickly.

The boat lurched forward just as another blinding flash filled the sky, causing both of their hairs to stand. Tooru grasped his seat with white knuckles and wide eyes as the sky roared in their ears. The boat made its way back to the island in good time, getting just a little ahead of the brunt of the storm and crashing into the sand harshly.

Hajime immediately jumped out, leaving a scrambling Tooru behind as he dragged the boat up the sand and hooked the anchor around one of the cement pillars that held the home’s foundation.

“Tooru! Grab Petunia and Becky and put them inside!” He yelled as the wind began to pick up, causing his shirt to slap against his skin and he went to the windows, pulling down on steel shutters that were hidden on the outside frames. They snapped over the windows harshly, sealing the house off from the outside.

He continued to do it to the rest, before running and pulling down the hammock and tying down a few chairs.

“Hajime!” 

He whipped his head back to see Tooru in the doorway, his eyes wide with fear as he watched him. The wind shoved another harsh gust against his back, bringing large drops of water with it. His sandals slapped the porch as he rushed up the steps and into the house. The screen screeched shut like always, but this time he closed the door, locking it behind him.

The house seemed like it was bracing itself as the wind grew stronger and stronger, and the sound of the rain grew louder and louder the longer and harder it came down. Hajime sighed heavily and went to his room, aware that Tooru was following close behind.

“What’s happening Hajime?”

He looked back at the nervous male with a raised brow before leaning into his closet as the other fumbled anxiously with his fingers.

“It’s a storm. Do you not have them back on your world?” His hands opened the power box and he shut off the main power lines, before kneeling and turning on the back up generator, it’s loud hum sputtering before becoming consistent, “We get them so often, they’re rough but as long as you prepare the damage isn’t too bad.”

“No we don’t, Terra wouldn’t do that to us…”

Again with that… talking like his planet was a person, a being of some sort. It was so strange to him. Maybe it was just a religion.

“Yeah that’s right… you must have a different atmosphere… We get electrical storms here, like this one, so I have to change my power source so we don’t get blown off the grid. And then I press this button,” He pause, hand hovering over a blue button, “And it extended the rod on my roof so lightning doesn’t strike the house.”

He watched the others face for a moment, before moving away and gesturing to the button in his closet. Tooru raised his eyebrows a little, before looking at it. Slowly his hand went up and he pressed it, then jumped when the ceiling began to shake a little.

“That’s the rod,” The tan male snickered and moved past him, leaving his room and going back to the main room of the house.

Petunia and Becky were already snuggled up together in the laundry room on some dirty clothes Hajime had left in a pile there, making him sigh. He went over and plopped down on his couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table before looking back as the brunette wandered in.

“So… Hajime what do we do?”

“Eh?”

“Well… I mean I can’t do anything for my ship until it’s over and we can’t go out because it's dangerous… So…” The tall male shrugged just a little, before hesitantly coming and joining him on the other side of the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest as those caramel eyes looking at him expectantly.

Hajime frowned a little, rubbing the back of his damp head, thinking. What did they do? Usually he would just sleep or do chores around the house until it past. But… He looked around the clean house his lips pursing. He’d just cleaned.

He shrugged a little and slouched on his side on the couch a bit.

“I don’t know actually… Uh… Maybe tell me about you? I mean I only really know that you aren’t from here, that your planet is called Terra and that your name is Oikawa Tooru.”

His deep charcoal eyes watched the other shift uncomfortably, before sighing heavily and resting his head on his knees. There was a thick silence for a while and just as he was about to shrug it away and move to get some water, he heard Tooru take a shaky breath.

“ Aoba Josai. We are called Aoba Josai. It’s our world. Terra is who we live on and are apart of, she gave us  life and protects us… But we are Aoba Josai to those who ask,” He paused, staring at his feet a little as if he was wondering if he should continue or not.

Hajime shifted a little on the couch to face him, the room flickering a little because of the generator.

“Our planet is much bigger than yours and we have two moons. We used to be apart of a sister planet who we called Erecura and her name was Kara. Not much is known about her however. She disappeared thousands of years ago along with all the people on her,” His lips pursed, thinking again, “We have longer days than you, but they’re mostly covered in the dark. Almost everything on our planet glows with soft light to show that we live despite the darkness. Other planets have always been afraid when they hear we live in a dark world, but its beautiful really. And, we always are connected to each other. We know each other because of feelings, because of our hearts. When someone dies we all feel it softly in our hearts. We can feel the trees, the animals… and Terra.

“I have a sister,” He said rather suddenly, breaking away from the topic before, “ She’s older than me and has a kid and husband. Her husband is a pilot. Much better one than me. My nephews almost 5. He looks a lot like my brother in law.”

Tooru stopped talking, the nostalgia on his face disappearing suddenly and growing into pain. He swallowed heavily and his lips trembled as he tried to find his next words.

“Tooru. You don’t have to tell me.” Hajime watched him, finally feeling like he was learning just a little more about him, but knowing it also wasn’t his place.  “But… who else do I have now?” The male’s voice was a broken whisper, his shoulders starting to shake. He buried his caramel locks into his legs as he curled in on himself quietly, staying silent for a few minutes. Only the patter of the rain could be heard with the occasional coo of the chickens in the other room.

Tooru sniffled before sitting up straight and whipping his face with a hard and determined look on his face.

“ I have every reason to believe that every person on my planet is now  **dead** .”

More silence. Deafening. The tan male’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden harshness in his voice, his mouth going slightly ajar at the enraged and pained expression on the others face.

“The day I showed up on your planet was the same night my planet was brutally attacked by our close allies the Shira. My mother and I fled but… I was the only one that I know made it out alive,” His jaw set and his tongue clicked a little as his brows knit together angrily, “ I ran from the newly crowned king of Shiratorizawa, who was after me alone. Because my father wouldn’t arrange a marriage he attacked us. Killed us. We aren’t a fighting planet… we were so completely outgunned and outnumbered. He even chased me into space.”

Hajime could feel the venom in his voice, it made him slightly uncomfortable because while he didn’t know much, he could tell this wasn’t who Tooru was.

“I took a chance. I said, ‘ I’d rather die’ to myself and threw my ship into a black hole, hoping for death or a chance to escape. And now I’m here. I can’t feel anyone anymore. I can’t feel anything but wild and meaningless energies that I hate. Your planet is so similar yet so different than mine and I hate it so much because it reminds me of home.” He held his head in his hands and sighed heavily, his hair covering his face from Hajime’s view.

“ I should’ve stayed and died with my people. Instead I ran like a coward.” He suddenly yelped as a flash of stinging pain hit his face and he looked up at Hajime wide eyed.

Hajime towered over him on the couch and scowled, “ You said your mother didn’t make it right? What would she say Tooru Oikawa.”

The brunette below him suddenly seemed to realize the depth of what he’d said and shook a little, his pale cheek starting to turn red from the slap. The black haired male got up, scowling and went to the kitchen, grabbing the coffee pot from the corner of the counter and starting it.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you Tooru, but that’s not how you should be thinking. Instead you need to be thinking on either how you’re gonna start new or what you’re gonna do to kick that King’s ass.” His tone was angry and bold.

“I know.”

The other’s weak voice reached him in the kitchen as he watched his coffee pot begin to drip the bitter dark liquid into the basin, “Good.”

There was a couple minutes of silence, just the gurgling of the coffee and the patter of the rain, with the dull roar of thunder. He poured the smooth black liquid into mugs and grabbed cream from the fridge, adding some to Tooru’s mug. He seemed like a sweets guy. He brought it back and set it down on the coffee table before sipping his own. Tooru stared at the cup while he drank his, then slowly grabbed it and begun to drink it, his face looking exhausted now.

“My parents are both dead,” He ignored the look the male across from him gave him and breathed in a little, shrugging his shoulders. “I was born a few years after the Earth’s recreation. Our world’s poles flipped, and when it did there was mass flooding and earthquakes and stuff. We lost about 60 percent of the land that had been above water. My parent’s survived it but, a few years after my birth, these super storms began to happen, huge hurricanes and electrical storms. When I was 11 my parents had both been out at sea, fishing to stock up our fridge. A huge storm hit and I never saw them again. It was really hard the first few years. I had lots of friends whose families took me in until I was old enough to be on my own but, it just never was the same without them.”

His finger traced the rim of his red mug, his eyes lost in thought as he stared at the steaming liquid, “The storms since then haven’t been as fierce, though they are still pretty bad.” He scratched his head a little, sighing out a little.

“But despite all of that, I think you will really like Earth. When it isn’t storming it’s incredibly peaceful. My Dad used to say that it was a noisy place filled with tall buildings and hundred of countries and lots of people. Now everyone kinda just has formed small towns and help each other, which sounds a lot nicer to me.”

They slipped again into silence as Hajime took another swig of the hot drink in his hands before he looked back at Tooru, whose light brown eyes were fixed on him in a intrigued and soft way.

“Thanks Hajime…” A weak smile found the brunettes face and he looked down at his barely touched coffee, “It really means a lot… thanks for telling me about yourself.”

“It’s not that big of a deal dummy,” He scoffed back, looking away trying to be indifferent, “ I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable that’s all.”  

There was a soft laugh, making his deep eyes look back a little, watching that soft smile spread across his face.

It was...cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! 
> 
> @fawnhanae
> 
> Make sure to leave comments here or if you have questions you can message me on Tumblr!


End file.
